


Calm Before the Storm

by Alisha_Nicole



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisha_Nicole/pseuds/Alisha_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They grew up together, were inseparable but one mistake is all it takes to tear them apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Before the Storm

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz! I can not believe you!” 

Those were the last words I ever said to him, two years ago; the whole night is a blur now. A discarded memory, I wish I could say he was too. Two years is a long time to hold on to a memory, to a dream. To continue to love someone after they broke you heart.

Cleaning the house before work has become one of my many routines I have adopted. So has stopping by Starbucks in the morning before work, which is where I’m headed to as we speak. There will be another round of cleaning, followed by dinner, a bath and hopefully sleep if I’m lucky but when have I ever been lucky?

The drive to work is slow; traffic is unbelievably heavy for a Monday morning. I slowly sip my White Chocolate Iced Mocha crawling down the interstate. There must be a wreck or something up ahead. What a wonderful way to start your day. I’m going to be late; they’ll understand but still doesn’t change the guilt that’s settling in my stomach. I could just skip work, play hooky, take the next exit and curl up in one of the comfy, oversized chairs in the small coffee shop I never get the time to go to. 

I don’t know who told my brain to make the turn off the exit but now I’m sitting in the cozy little coffee shop reading a nice little book and sipping a cup of coffee. I pull my phone out of my purse, pulling up my boss Michael’s contact and pressing send. I might as well let him know that I’m not making it into work today. 

After a rather brief phone call I slowly take in my surrounding, the clicking of fingers flying across keyboards, the sound of chairs scraping the floor and the whisper of soft conversation all melt into the background as I try to submerge myself into this book. I’m in a peaceful silence. My thoughts wander, back to him. The boy who I love so completely that I’m now half a person. 

I wonder what he’s doing, if he’s changed, if he thinks about me, I wonder how the guys are doing. My gaze drifts to the door, not really seeing it, just a fuzzy outline. I see him there standing, laughing. His eyes lock when mine and my whole body tingles with awareness. I watch his lips form my name, his eyes searching mine. Time slows and I blink breaking the spell, my “Pete” is blonde and about five inches shorter than him. Laughing I snuggle into my chair and try not to cry. In two years I haven’t seen him, some how haven’t ran in to him in our small neighborhood outside of Chicago and while I am relieved I am also terrified. What happens if one day he decides to take a walk and I’m outside? What if we run into each other at work? What will I say, what will I do?

It’s hard to say what controls your actions and emotions. It’s been two years to the day since “I caught him”. Two years since I stormed out, two years since I left my best friend, and 13 months since I had Raquelle. That’s why I went to Chris’ that night to tell Pete he was going to be a daddy. Daddy, that’s a word that I’ve heard continuously for the past month. Every time she says it I have to stop my self from crying. She doesn’t need to see me cry, not her mom. I’m supposed to be strong.

I’ve thought about calling, his mom has informed me, numerous times that his number hasn’t changed. I don’t think I can handle it, to hear his voice say my name, Raquelle’s, that’s not something I would want to tell him over the phone any way. I’d want to look him in the eye and say “Guess what Pete, you’re a father, have been for Thirteen months now” but I’m not that strong.

Glancing at my watch I notice I have been here for five hours unmoving. I know my baby is laying down for her nap and I should get home. I pay for three books for Izzy and walk out to my Jeep. I pull into my drive way staring up at my house. I love everything about this house, the blue shutters to the white picket fence. It’s a two story white vinyl siding house with four bedroom, two ½ baths, formal dining room, and living room; eat in kitchen with center island, full furnished basement. It is way too big for just the two of us but it is my dream house. Tears well in my eyes and threaten to fall as I remember why I bought this house. We…I was supposed to live happily ever after in it.

I walk in and throw my purse and bag on the floor by the door and walk into the living room. Second round of cleaning is coming up soon but first I’m crashing onto this chair and not moving for at least an hour, at least until Izzy wakes up.


End file.
